Changing
by RoseWood1
Summary: Harrys Not Coping Well,Rons Falling In Love and Hermiones Changed Drastically plz R&R And This is my first fanfic plz be gentle!


Harry lay in his bed his face tear streaked and his eyes stung from crying for nearly 5 hours straight, He'd had weeks to grieve for Sirius but he still wanted to cry all the time, he made sure he didn't cry around the Dursleys.Uncle Vernon still wouldn't let Harry anywhere near his family the only time they were remotley close was when Harry had his chores to do even though since the encounter with The Order his chores had been a small number and they were extremely easy. Harry was 16 now; he'd been 16 for 2 days. Needless to say he hadn't celebrated it, of course he'd got the usual cards, presents and cakes but they didn't matter because the space where Sirius' card would've been was empty, Harry swallowed hard fighting not to cry again it hurt so much to even think about Sirius. He'd had numerous dreams about the fight in the Department of Mysteries, in some Sirius hadn't died and all of them had conquered Voldermort and the Deatheaters.When Harry awoke from these dreams however they turned out his scar throbbed. Harry could not understand why everything had turned out this way, he was 16,he wanted to be normal now, he wanted to have parents and be preparing to take his GCSE's instead he was 16 a wizard who was enemy to the most evil wizard alive and he'd just lost the closest thing to a parent because of his own fault, his godfather had died protecting him and Harry refused to accept that, as soon as he'd came home he'd came back to Privet Drive he'd sat down and read and re-read all of his spell books looking for a spell that could possibly bring Sirius back. He'd found none it didn't seem possible and everyone he'd asked had said there was no way to bring back the dead. Something tapped on his window and he looked around no one was there. Harry carried on thinking about life when another thing tapped on his window, still no one was there, fear bubbled up in his stomach was it Lord Voldermort come to kill him at last, he pulled off the duvet and crept out of bed, he looked out of the window and saw a sight that made his stomach jump and his blood go cold. He opened the window and poked his head out of the window. "Wotcha Harry"Nympadora Tonks a member of the Order of the Phoenix was standing with a handful of pebbles next to her stood a young woman with black hair and sparkling brown eyes, she waved giving him a beaming smile. "Hi Harry" Her voice was warm and melodic even though she was whispering. Tonks had electric blue hair that came down to her shoulders and Hermione who he now recognised had straightened her normally bushy hair, she looked stunning and so much older. "Hiya you two, no offence but what are you doing here" "We've come to steal you away for a secret rendevouz because we're both hopelessly in love with you"Was Hermiones sarcastic remark. Tonks laughed and Harry flushed a little. She flashed Harry a mischievious that was so unlike her. "We've come to take you to the Order Headquarters we have some news for you" "Like what"Harry asked excited and worried about what the news was. "Can't tell you here" "So I've got to come with you,"Harry asked. "Are you complaining"Hermione asked still grinning "Are you kidding of course I'm not, let me just grab my trunk"Harry said closing the window, that was a mistake, clothes, books and all other items Harry needed flew into his trunk chaotically and then Harry had to step back as the trunk flew through the air and towards the window, he opened it and it flew peacefully down to Tonks and Hermione, Harry dressed silently and ran downstairs quietly, he left a quick note. He glanced around the living room. He crept to the front door and opened it carefully trying with all his might to not to make a sound and of course he knocked it into a table and a very expensive vase fell off the table onto the floor with a loud smash, Harry winced and shut the door. Tonks and Hermione were waiting for him, Hermione flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek, she stepped back and her new image shocked Harry her black hair was straight and came to the middle of her back, she had on a red tartan punk style skirt on that came just above the knees with black fishnet tights and big boots with buckles up to her knees, her top was black and simply said PUNK in purple writing. "Hermione you you've changed" "Yeah only a bit" "No a lot" "Its only my image its not like I've been possesed!"Hermione snapped. "Hey you two stop quarrelling we need to go"Tonks pulled them away from each other and gave Hermione a broom which looked a lot like Rons CleanSweep, Harry got out his FireBolt. "Harry we need to go to the HeadQuarters do you thinks you can handle it?" "Of course I can" "Okay if you're sure lets go"Tonks swung her leg over her broom and set off, Hermione did the same to Rons CleanSweep, Harry followed the girls after he was sure his trunk was safe with Tonks.The ride to Grimmauld Place was far from quiet, Hermione usually so quiet sang heavy punk songs waving her free arm over her head. "Hermione your going to get us caught"Tonks laughed and Hermione just shrugged. Soon they'd landed and were walking quietly to the house it was almost pitch black since Tonks had borrowed 


End file.
